


barks and yum

by Anonymous



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, a silly fic no one asked for, im sorry this is so bad, puppies and food, title makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jangjun recently likes to frequent at Youngtaek’s place and sometimes stays there for meals and Sungyoon, Jangjun’s real boyfriend, does not like the fact at all.





	barks and yum

 

 

_“Hyung, this noon is not fine, I am afraid. My classes end late and I have to head for Youngtaek’s house to feed Champ and Won. That might take long so I don’t think we can meet up for lunch. Sorry hyung”_

 

Sungyoon sighs at the latest message of his boyfriend. Another date got cancelled. He cannot count how many dates that have been cancelled ever since the two dogs started to show up in their conversation. He appreciates the love of his boyfriend for animals, and he loves seeing him being soft to them, but Sungyoon also needs attention as a boyfriend too. He believes it is not too unreasonable of him to expect that. Sungyoon sighs again. Maybe he should talk this out to him one day, but for now, he will just let his boyfriend do what he wants. He is not that possessive.

 

_“Alright, eat well today, I will meet you tomorrow then”_  
With one last longing look at the two boys smiling brightly on his homescreen, Sungyoon locks the phone and slides it into his pocket and returns to his part-time job.

 

 

 

“Hyung, is it alright to skip this lunch? You have been putting off your date for 3 days in a row. He might be angry” Youngtaek speaks up when he and Jangjun walk to his apartment.

 

“He won’t get angry. He will understand this, because the puppies are sick. Hurry up, we have to make sure they are better or not.” A feeling of guilt flashes through Jangjun’s stomach when he imagines his boyfriend’s disappointed face. He will make up for this later.

 

As soon as the door clicks open, Jangjun crouches down to envelope the two excited fluffy dogs into his hug. One of them keeps licking his hand that is patting its head and the other wages its tail enthusiastically when he strokes its ears. Jangjun smiles wide at the tickles and starts talking one-sidedly to the two dogs.

 

“Boyss! Have you been well today?”

The two dogs wag their tail eagerly as if knowing what will come next.

“Good boys good boys. Are you hungry yet? Come here, hyung will feed you!” 

Jangjun takes out a handful of snacks from his backpack and starts sing songing while baiting the animals. 

_Woa he had just shared it with me. Those four legged creatures get to eat the same food as me?_ Youngtaek widens his eyes in panic. But as he looks at his excited hyung playing around with his friends, Youngtaek can just sigh in defeat at this extra person. _I think I am the weirdest but here he is, effortlessly snatching the title from me._ Youngtaek smiles when he thinks, and with a long last look at the said person, he retreats into his room to change clothes.

 

Originally, Champ and Won are Youngtaek’s uncle’s pets. He got work overseas and was left with no other choices but to hand his pets to his nephew who happened to have plenty of time on his hands. Youngtaek has never raised a dog, so he was awfully awkward with the two new members at first. One day Jangjun happened to come to his apartment for club’s activity discussion and saw the mess the two dogs created and he volunteered to clean it up for him. It turned out that Jangjun was a dog person and he was even kind enough to offer his help, seeing how awkward Youngtaek was in pampering the cute animals.

“You can’t just use your feet to push Champ away. He is hungry!”

“You have to clean to bowl first. There may be dirt and it may upset these two’s stomach. They are babies that need to be particularly taken care of.”

“Aish I can’t entrust this two babies to you” 

_But they are not yours to begin with..._ Youngtaek decides to shut his mouth about this.

“I will come here to check up on them. You don’t need to do that anymore.” Jangjun casually says when he fondly caresses Won’s white bundle of fur.

“I will take good care of you, little ones. Aish so cute” Jangjun talks to the dogs and smiles happily when one of them licks his cheek.

Youngtaek cannot find an excuse for a refusal. Rather, that is a real bargain, isn’t it? 

“Alright, thank you very much hyung.” After weighing up the pros and cons of his next answer and actually sees nothing wrong with it, Youngtaek carefully gives his answer.

“No~ problem kiddo.”

 

 

The weather is not good recently, Sungyoon notes, because his mood is not either. It will be exam period soon, meaning that he has less time to chill and have fun, yet he does not feel he is during a relax period at all. He has to work constantly, and moreover, he has not had a proper date with his boyfriend for a month already! They did have each other’s attention for themselves at a coffee shop the day before yesterday, but Jangjun had to leave for class after an hour. He did not even get to know how his life was going or have the younger hear his problems out like how they used to do. His recharger was gone even before he got the chance to recharge his batteries. Sungyoon sighs again when he reaches out for the Coke can. Maybe he should message his boyfriend later. Today is Sunday so it is possible they can strike a meeting this afternoon.

 

“Oh, isn’t it Sungyoon sunbae-nim? Hello sunbaenim” A clear voice breaks Sungyoon’s thought. He immediately snaps his head rearwards to confirm the owner of the voice.

“Hi. You are Youngtaek right?” Sungyoon politely greets back. Indeed the _Son. Young. Taek._

“Yes. It is really a coincidence to meet you here.” Youngtaek seems genuine so Sungyoon flashes a kind smile at the kid, too. Although Jangjun likes to frequent at his place and ignores his date, it is not his fault Jangjun likes animals. He is not that petty.

They awkwardly stand there, not knowing what to talk anymore. When Sungyoon is about to excuse himself, he sees the other widens his already big eyes in semi panic, and then a familiar voice rings behind his back.

“Why so long- Oh hyung?”

Sungyoon slowly turns back to the sight of his boyfriend who is eyeing him curiously carrying a cart full of groceries. Something in his stomach twitches. He does not like it.

 

 

They are out of the convenience store while Youngtaek stays to pay for the shopping. Jangjun is looking down guiltily and Sungyoon can only look at him wordlessly.

“Look at me. What did you want to say when you dragged me out? I don’t have time. I’m not done buying my stuffs.”

Sungyoon intentionally stresses his voice a little to urge the younger. He is not mad, just a little annoyed.

Jangjun, however, takes the seriousness to heart and glances up at once. He stutters to gather the words and hesitantly speak up.

“You know it’s pure coincidence. I was shopping for Youngtaek because he is terrible at cooking for himself and I also bought snacks for the dogs. They are better now but I still have to see them often. Today no one is at home too so I think it’s a good idea to cook and eat at Youngtaek’s house. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this. Hyung, are you mad?”

Jangjun tries to tell him everything he should know while silently praying the message can get through. He does not want Sungyoon to be upset, especially when the reason is him. Jangjun knows his action recently can hurt his boyfriend, but he cannot resist the two dogs either! Both sides are tempting. How can he choose?

 

While Jangjun is having an internal conflict, Sungyoon sighs again knowing what is going on in his boyfriend’s head. He is worried. He shouldn’t be. _But he is cute when he is worried over me like this._ Sungyoon smiles to himself. Although he is quite sad the dogs are above him for now, he is happy to see his Jangjun acting normal again. He has missed this kind of expression so much.

 

Sungyoon throws a glance at the blue head junior who flinches at the sudden return to his stare. 

_You get to taste Jangjun’s amazing dishes. You lucky blue head. Better appreciate his delicious cooking or else I’m not letting you two close ever again._

“It’s alright. I’m alright. Can I join too?” Sungyoon tests.

Jangjun looks panicked for some suspicious reasons and stammers out.

“To-Today is not alright. I only bought the proportion for two people. And two dogs.” Jangjun mutters and steals sneaky glances at his boyfriend’s dejected expression.

Sungyoon feels suspicion and disappointment rising, but forces it down and blooms an understanding smile. 

“Just kidding, you don’t have to be that distressed. You should go now, he finished paying already.” Sungyoon directs Jangjun’s attention to the shop’s door where Youngtaek is standing and waiting.

Jangjun glances back and looks at Sungyoon one last time with mixed feelings and decides to say.

“So, I’ll leave first. I’ll text you later, hyung. Please eat well today too.”

“Wait a minute!” 

 

Before Jangjun has the chance to react, Sungyoon promptly grabs his arm and turns him around for a quick hug. 

“Recharging batteries.” Sungyoon closes his tired eyes and quietly mumbles but Jangjun can still catch it nonetheless. He can always hear what the other wants to say, be it dancing on his lips or hovering over his mind. He can clearly hear a faint “I miss you” now. It does not only come from his boyfriend but also from deep within himself. Jangjun smiles and closes his eyes too. His boyfriend is such a clingy boy.

Youngtaek is looking at everything but the two lovebirds in front of the convenience store. _Ugh save me. These two are unbelievable. And hyung you should have said your reasons instead of lying. People in love are really a pain in the neck, haiz._

 

“You should have said the reason directly. He glared at me so hard I got goosebumps. Truly a fierce rabbit like what you said.”

Jangjun laughs at the imagination of an intimidating Sungyoon and mumbles _Mine_ ,which has Youngtaek wince in disgust. Then he takes out the groceries and starts preparing for their meal, ignoring Youngtaek’s suggestion.

_It would be meaningless if I told him that, silly. He is quite sharp too, so I cannot find any reasonable excuses._

 

Soon it will be Chuseok. With both being busy on the actual day, they cannot come back to their family. Especially, Sungyoon has a full time shift on that day. Jangjun still remembers the crestfallen expression of Sungyoon when he received the news. His boyfriend has been looking forward to this date when he can go home and visit his new born niece. So Jangjun thinks he has to do something to make up for him. He has to make their first Chuseok spent together enough special so that Sungyoon would not mourn over his mishap. As a man himself, Jangjun can be sure there is no way to win a man’s heart faster than satisfying his stomach. Jangjun knows basic cooking but he has not taken it seriously until now. The only obstacle is the lack of space for practice. Conveniently, his friend, Youngtaek, has one big, if not modern, cooking place. He has rack his brains to come up with the perfect recipe and practiced it over and over again but it does not seem to be the best. So he has to visit here more frequently than he expects. He does not intend to upset Sungyoon and cause a problem to their relationship. Jangjun believes his boyfriend will understand his reasons in the end. He also misses Sungyoon so much their hug at the store is not enough satisfying. He will make up for that later. Jangjun hastily thinks to himself before getting down to cutting the carrots. He has to concentrate on making glass noodle. His boyfriend will love this.

 

 

 

Time flies in a blink and before Sungyoon knows it, Chuseok is one day away. He has to work all day tomorrow. Fortunately, his evening is dedicated to intimate appointment with his boyfriend. He has not seen him around lately, as usual. Sometimes Sungyoon wonders what is it in Youngtaek’s house that attracts Jangjun so much. His boyfriend gets taken away right in front of his salad like that, but Sungyoon cannot grasp him. Jangjun is a free body. More often than not Sungyoon finds himself wondering why that outstanding person chose him but not other students on campus. He gets insecurities, but he notices it right away and always reassures him that _"You are different hyung. You are more wonderful than you think you are. I should feel lucky.”_. That is one hell cheesy pick-up line which is probably taken from online sites. But it warms Sungyoon’s heart nonetheless. He loves when the younger is being silly like that only for him.

 

_Ah thinking about that just make me miss him so much more. Time please be fast so I can meet him and give him this._

Sungyoon looks pensively down at the thing stretching itself on the softness of the pillow. 

Jangjun will definitely make a happy face when he receives this. And he hopes for nothing but to see the sun-lit expression on the younger soon.

 

 

 

It is raining when Sungyoon reaches Jangjun’s shared apartment carrying a medium-sized box. The weather has been unpredictable, _like Jangjun_. Sungyoon chuckles at the thought. Indeed he is. He cannot grasp how Jangjun behaves. Sometimes he is bold to show off affection, then he shies away immediately. Jangjun likes to joke, but he gets serious about particular matters. He likes push-and-pull games, and Sungyoon, more often than not, is willing to be a participant in his game. Let Jangjun have as much fun as possible, he is happy only with seeing him happy.

 

When Sungyoon again chuckles at his own cheesy philosophy, Jangjun opens the door and throw a towel at him. 

“Bet that you didn’t bring an umbrella. Aish hyung, please be more aware of your health. Dry yourself carefully before coming. I’m not yet done.”

 

Out of any possibilities, Sungyoon does not expect to see a table full of tasty looking dishes and a strangely shy Jangjun beside it.

 

“I especially make this for you. I hope I can at least make you less homesick with those” 

 

Sungyoon feels his eyes sting and his nose is stuck. Jangjun notices that he is uncomfortable with the working shift. Taking a look at the well made food again and then stealing a glance at the bandaged fingers, Sungyoon feels his heart miss a beat. He is really devoted to making all of these for him. How can he ask for a sweeter partner than his Jangjun? He smiles a smile he knows Jangjun loves, and reaches out for the hands the younger is trying to hide. Then he brings them up to kiss every finger. 

“Thank you. Beyond any words, thank you”  


 

And his kiss goes up to land at the other’s nose before they part slowly with Jangjun awkwardly hiding his blush and Sungyoon smirking because of that.

 

After some moments of cheesily silently appreciating the other, they settle down for the meal. Jangjun’s cooking, to be honest, can not dethrone his mother’s, but knowing the effort put into it, it is the most delicious dish Sungyoon has had recently, partly because he does not only feel the seasoning, but also a big spoon of care and love in it. They feed each other and laugh when one of them spits or accidentally chokes because of a corny joke the other tells. 

“-Then Youngtaek has to swallow the seemingly raw songpyeon nonetheless as a punishment for attempting to force Champ to eat the thing. That guy is really something.”

Sungyoon’s ears perk up at the name and his displeasure involuntarily forms at the pitch of his stomach again. He does not want to be a possessive and selfish person, but knowing that someone other than him gets to taste these before him does not make him pleased. 

Jangjun is about to say more but then the realization hits him and he looks at his suddenly silent Sungyoon. 

_I committed a mistake again oh my god screw you and your mouth Lee Jangjun._

But even before he can come up with something to ease the situation, Sungyoon suddenly stands up and walks out of the table to grab the medium-sized gift. Sungyoon handles it carefully and places it before Jangjun.

“Look, let me explain-”

“I know. But open this first. My gift for you.” Sungyoon cuts Jangjun off and expectantly nudges him to open the box. 

 

The hesitant and guilty expression of Jangjun, however, converts into that of utter surprise and pure happiness when the lids are lifted. He lets out the most excited squeak he has ever made when he is faced with a white poodle puppy wagging its short tail enthusiastically. Jangjun immediately brings it into his arms and gives it a tightest hug possible while skipping around wildly. Sungyoon laughs seeing his silly boyfriend being himself. He is glad the boy is truly delighted with the present. When Jangjun calms down, he puts the shivering puppy into the box and exclaims.

“Thank you very much hyung. It is so cute. But it is expensive isn’t it? You don’t have to go to great lengths to do such thing for me.” 

“Yes I have to. Now our Yang will be sad if you spend time playing with Champ and Won only. And I will be sad too if our Yang is sad.” 

Jangjun stares at the pouting boyfriend dumbfoundedly. Is it a new way of requesting without abasing oneself? He cannot help but feel the heat rising because _Dang Sungyoon is so cool when he acts like this..._

“There is nothing I between me and Youngtaek. It’s just-”

As Jangjun fumbles with how to start explaining the situation, Sungyoon stands up and singlehandedly drags Jangjun towards the sofa and knocks him down onto it. Not sparing time for Jangjun to question, Sungyoon tosses his coat aside and whispers to the air between them. 

 

“Take your time to explain.Yang can wait for later. And I’m very earnest to hear about your story. Come on.” 

Jangjun gulps when he feels Sungyoon's face inch a little closer as he ends a sentence and holds his breath completely when the gap is sealed by the older's lips. 

 

If possible, Sungyoon feels his batteries go up to 200% after that night.

**Author's Note:**

> bcs we need fluffy jangyoon once in a while... i'm sorry to disappoint any of you who is patient enough to reach here and thank you for reading till here. this writer might be bad but jangyoon isn't, so love jangyoon. ily.


End file.
